


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 22 - Invitation For Discovery

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specfic, and Superman, in general, belong to DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my Beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 22 - Invitation For Discovery

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 22 - Invitation For Discovery

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Invitation For Discovery 

No more words, 

No more words, 

It's a time that is dead. 

There are words that are better unheard, 

Better unsaid... 

You will learn, 

Truth is given by God to us all in our time, 

In our turn. 

\- "In My Life," performed by Jean Valjean (Colm Wilkinson) 

Smallville High School 

Last day Of School 

May 16, 2003 

"No more school. Did you hear me Clark? No more school," cried Lana. 

"Well, no more school for the next three months anyway," reasoned Clark. 

Twirling around in a circle, she gracefully wrapped her arm around Clark's arm as they walked down the hallway. "Oh no, mister. You are not going to be my rain cloud. I've been pulling double shifts at the Talon as well as attending classes for the past three weeks. Now, I've hired new staff at the Talon and I'm free from teachers. I can finally take a break." 

Chuckling lightly, Clark said, "Well, since you put it that way." 

Smiling brightly, Lana tightened her hold on Clark. Tugging him along for the ride, she rushed up to the Coles. "Laura, Marcus, Sam. Wait up!" 

Simultaneously, they turned to look back at Lana. Laura broke rank first by saying, "Hey Lana, I've been looking for you." 

Breathless, Lana said, "Really, what for?" 

Blushing slightly, Laura replied, "I need to give my notice." 

Stopping in her tracks, Lana stammered, "Why?" 

"My Aunt and Uncle just told us last night that we're going to go away for a while." 

"Where to?" asked Clark. 

Quickly, Marcus answered, "For instruction." 

"Instruction?" mimicked Lana. 

Letting out a trembling laughter, Laura explained, "Umm, it's a family thing. Did you see My Big Fat Greek Wedding? Yeah? Okay. It's a lot like Greek school." 

Wrapping her arms around Sam's shoulders, Laura joked, "It seems our little girl's becoming a woman." 

Shrugging Laura off, Sam hissed, "Don't say it like that." 

"Mr. Cole only told you this yesterday?" asked Lana. 

Looking past Lana's shoulder, Sam sighed, "Yeah." 

Turning to look over her shoulder, Lana saw Pete pause at the front doors to the school. She noticed that he locked eyes with Sam just as Sam said, "It's probably for the best. I don't really have much keeping me in this town, now." 

Firmly, Marcus placed his hand on Sam shoulder and said, "This is for the best. Now, Mom and Dad said they'd meet us out in front of the school so we should be going." 

Nodding slowly, Sam lowered her eyes and replied, "I guess." 

Suddenly, a rolled up paper swatted Marcus on the back. Turning quickly, he came face to face with Justin Gaines. Holding a stack of newspapers under his arm, Justin grinned at Marcus' stern expression before he said, "Can't leave without one last dose of high school reporting." 

Pulling out three copies of The Torch, Justin enthusiastically handed the newsprint to Marcus. Marcus took the papers and glanced at it before handing it out to Laura and Sam. Without missing a beat, Chloe appeared beside Justin. Fresh from the nearby newspaper rack, Chloe handed Lana and Clark copies of the latest Torch. "What's everybody up to?" 

"They're leaving town," reported Clark. 

"What?" exclaimed Chloe. Turning to face Laura, Chloe asked, "Forever?" 

Waving Chloe off, Laura replied, "No, not forever. In fact, we'll probably be back before the summer is over." 

Leaning against Justin, Chloe said, "Good. You scared me for a second." 

Shaking her head, Laura explained, "No. We-" 

"What are you children doing in here? I told you to meet us in front of the school." 

"I'm sorry," said Marcus, Laura and Sam. 

Stepping forward, Laura explained, "Uncle Raymond, Aunt Sarah, this is all my fault. I was just explaining to my employer that I won't be working for her anymore." 

Brushing aside some of her blond hair, Sarah Cole said, "That's fine, but we have a lot to do, so let's go." 

Turning to Lana, she continued, "Miss Lang, I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this causes you." 

"I'll manage. Have a nice trip." 

Nodding, Raymond replied, "Thank you for understanding. Marcus, Sam, let's go." 

Looking up as he turned to leave, Raymond met Clark's eyes. Stopping in his tracks, he stared at Clark for a second before shaking his head and walking away. As he left the building, Sarah whispered, "What did I tell you?" 

Glancing back at Clark, he answered, "I see what you mean." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Several Minutes Later 

Kent Farm 

"Are you down here again?" asked Clark as he carefully descended the storm cellar stairs. 

Busily drawing on a notepad, Lex replied, "Yes. Why?" 

Sitting down beside Lex, Clark picked up a nearby book and read the title out loud, "Cuneiform For Dummies." 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

Placing the book back down, Clark peered over Lex's shoulder at the notepad. "Oh nothing." Clark watched Lex draw one the symbols from the spacecraft - An inverted pentagon with two circles inside it. Hoping to distract Lex, Clark commented, "Y'know, my Dad tried for twelve years to translate those symbols with no luck." 

"Yes, well, I've seen a little more of this world than your Father," replied Lex. Tapping the drawing with his pencil, Lex sighed, "I just know I've seen this symbol somewhere. I just can't remember where." 

Growling, Lex ran his hand over the engravings again. "I swear. I've felt it before. I don't know where, but I've felt it. It's driving me crazy that I can't remember." 

Tersely, Lex proclaimed, "It must have been on Earth somewhere as I've never left this planet. Therefore, the answer lies here. It's close. I'm sure of it." 

Taking the notebook from Lex, Clark tried to hide how uncomfortable Lex's words made him as he said, "I think you've looked at these symbols long enough. It's starting to make you overly dramatic. Besides, today was the last day of school. My days are free from here on out." 

Quickly, Lex reached for the notebook, but Clark refused to let him have it. Frowning like a small boy loosing his favorite toy, Lex finally conceded defeat. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted until a wicked grin crept onto his face. Reaching out, he placed his hand flat against Clark's chest and pushed him to the ground. 

"Well, if I can't play with your spaceship..." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Few Minutes Later 

_Cough_

_Cough_

Blushing madly, Martha made her presence known. As Lex and Clark scrambled apart, she finished coming down the stairs. Quietly, she walked over to some metal drums. Popping one open, she started scooping out seed as she observed, "I don't think this storm cellar has ever seen this much action." 

Swallowing hard, Clark squeaked, "What?" 

Giggling, Martha clarified, "I mean all the people coming in and out of here. What did you think I meant?" 

Squirming on the floor, Clark looked anywhere but at his Mom as he replied, "Nothing." 

Biting back her laughter this time, Martha said, "That's what I thought." 

Heading out of the cellar, Martha paused at the foot of the stairs. Glancing over her shoulder, she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Lex?" 

Wide-eyed, Lex sat speechless until finally answering, "I wouldn't want to be any trouble." 

Turning around to face Lex, Martha looked him square in the eye and said, "If it were trouble, I wouldn't have asked." 

Returning her intense gaze, Lex replied, "Okay. I'd be honored, Mrs. Kent." 

Laughing, Martha waved her hand at Lex and said, "Don't be so formal." 

With that said, she started back up the steps. As she hit the second step, she called back, "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Don't be late." 

Staring blatantly, Lex watched her leave. Awestruck, he sighed, "I think your Mom's forgiven me." 

Wrapping his arm around Lex's shoulders, Clark replied, "I think so, too." 

Turning his head to look at Clark, Lex smiled. Leaning forward, he stole one more kiss before pushing himself away. He forced himself to ignore Clark's whining as he stood and looked out the cellar doors. Certain that there would be no unwelcome interruptions, Lex turned back to Clark and asked, "Would you be my secretary?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Hear me out," requested Lex as he once again sat beside Clark. "Due to Sheila's treachery, I've been without a secretary for the past four weeks. I'm currently recruiting a new one, but it will take months for the applicants to pass background and go through the hiring process. I was using a typist from the pool, but she doesn't have the best phone manners. She does the filing and typing okay, but I've had to start answering my own phones." 

Smacking his hand against his cheek, Clark said, "Perish the thought." 

Tilting his head to the side, Lex narrowed his eyes and replied, "Very funny, but I'm serious, Clark. A man in my position should not be answering his own phone. It shows weakness. I can't have that, but I can't have just anyone doing it either. I need someone I can trust. Someone who is discreet and has a charming phone voice. Besides, I'll compensate you handsomely." 

Rolling his eyes at the last comment, Clark replied, "You had me at trust." 

Pulling Clark into a tight embrace, Lex whispered, "Thank you." 

For a moment more, they held each other before Lex pulled away. Before Clark could whine, Lex took his hand and said, "Come on. I don't want to be late for dinner." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

May 26, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

"Mr. Cole, what are you doing here? I thought you left for the summer," asked Clark once he saw Raymond Cole turn the corner. 

Standing before Clark, Raymond asked, "I could ask you the same question. I thought Mr. Luthor had a secretary named Sheila." 

"He did," replied Clark. "She's... no longer with the company." 

"Hmm...That's very interesting." 

Silently, they stared at each other for a moment. Clasping his hands together, Clark bounced them on the table a few times before asking, "Is there anything I could do for you?" 

Straightening his spine, Raymond followed Clark's hands as he answered, "Yes, I need to see Mr. Luthor." 

"Please sit down and I'll check and see if Mr. Luthor can see you now," replied Clark. Quickly, he called Lex. Per Lex's instructions, Clark waited five minutes and then let Mr. Cole into the office. "He'll see you now. Go right in." 

Knowing a ruse when he saw one, Raymond squared his shoulders and opened the office doors. As expected, he was greeted by silence and a smug smile. 

Seated behind his desk, Lex leaned back in his chair. Smoothly, he asked, "Why Raymond, what brings you here?" 

Squaring his shoulders, Raymond sneered, "You know perfectly well." 

Swiveling his chair to the right, Lex chuckled, "Yes. Yes, I do." 

Taking a step forward, Raymond growled, "First, you threatened my access to supplies. Then, you threatened to turn me into the EPA. Now, you're blocking my expansion." 

Nodding, Lex said, "You've gotten too big, Raymond. The competition you've become is more than I'm willing to bear. I want to you leave Smallville." 

"What did you say?" growled Raymond. 

Leaning forward until his elbows rested on his desk, Lex clarified, "It's easy to understand, Raymond. Your plant started small. Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way. Suppliers have noted your increased prosperity. They have raised their prices beyond regular inflation as a response. That hurts my profit margin. As such, you have to go." 

His nostrils flaring, Raymond replied, "Be warned, Mr. Luthor, I can be pushed too far." 

Sitting forward, Lex turned toward Raymond. Staring directly into the man's eyes, Lex warned, "I don't take kindly to threats, Raymond. Don't make claims you can't back up." 

Standing, Lex smoothed the wrinkles out of his coat. "Besides, I don't know why you're in this silly little town to begin with. You could have set up this plant anywhere, in dozens of places that would have been far more profitable than Smallville." 

Leaning over the table, Lex rested his weight on his fingertips. "Your operation has stagnated. What it is today is the most it will ever be if remains in this town. I will make sure of it. Cut your losses while you can, Raymond and get out." 

Gritting his teeth, Raymond countered, "You're not so invincible, Mr. Luthor. You've got the biggest Achilles heel in the world sitting behind a desk in your front office." 

Tugging at his lapels, Raymond continued, "Either you leave my company alone or I'll be forced to tell him and his family about our little arrangement. Both our companies may end up fined by the SEC and I may never get out from under all the EPA agents that swoop down on me, but I'll be able to live with the satisfaction that the Kents will never let you see him again." 

Walking up to Raymond, Lex calmly said, "Your threats don't impress me, Raymond. You've got six months. Either be out of Smallville by then or you'll find out just how fast the thunder can be called down." 

Silently, the two men stood. Facing each other, they tried to stare each other down. Unsuccessful, they simultaneously stepped toward the double doors. Stepping past Raymond, Lex paused to open the door. Their eye contact didn't break until Raymond completely left Lex's office. 

As Raymond passed Clark, Clark asked, "Are Marcus and Laura back in town, too?" 

Startled, Raymond didn't immediately answer. Instead, from behind him, Lex asked, "You've been out of town?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Raymond, quickly. "Now, I'm a busy man. I must be going." 

Slowly, Lex sat on the desk as he watched Raymond rush away. After several moments, Lex leaned toward Clark and said, "Tell me more about Mr. Cole being out of town." 

Confused, Clark replied, "On the last day of school, Laura told me that the Coles were leaving town for the summer. She quit her job at the Talon and everything. Why?" 

"For no reason. Just curious is all," answered Lex as he stroked his chin. ' _The Talon_...' Slowly standing up, Lex shook his head before asking, "Did you say Laura Lowell told you that?" 

Quickly, Clark nodded. 

Tapping his fingers on the desk, Lex seemed to mumble to himself. ' _What does the inscription mean_?' Suddenly, he looked straight at Clark and said, "Let's close shop for today Clark." 

Narrowing his eyes, Clark asked, "Why?" 

"Because I have the sudden urge to play with your ship again," Lex replied as he tugged on Clark's arm. When Clark didn't move quickly enough, Lex grabbed Clark's jacket and ordered, "Come on. Let's go." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

June 9, 2003 

Kent Farm 

"Hello, Mrs. Cole, it's good to see you." 

Tilting her head to the side, Sarah tried to smile as she said to Martha, "I wish I could say the same to you, Martha. Can I come in?" 

Moving aside to let Sarah enter, Martha glanced cautiously at Jonathan and Clark. Standing in the kitchen doorway, Clark watched as Sarah sat on the couch. Disbelieving, he heard her say, "I'm so sorry, Martha, but I'm going to have to break our contract. This Friday will be the last time we'll order your pastries." 

Scared, Clark watched as Martha stumbled onto the couch beside his Father. As Martha dropped onto the cushions, Sarah continued, "It has nothing to do with you, Martha. Your quality has been first rate. Your level of service is not in question." 

"Then why are you canceling your order," asked Jonathan. 

Glancing at Clark, Sarah explained, "My business is having trouble, Mr. Kent. Not everyone is happy to see more industry in Smallville. The truth is that area competition has been very rough. We simply can't afford to continue the perk and may be shutting down the plant as a result." 

Curling his hand into a fist, Jonathan punched the sofa arm. Patting his knee, Martha stuttered, "Of course, I understand. These things happen." 

"Thank you for making this so easy, Martha. Please feel free to use us as a reference," offered Sarah before she once again glanced at Clark. 

Still standing in the doorway, Clark ran both hands through his hair. Sarah caught him as he pulled his hair back. She gasped as his hands reached the base of his skull, his hair tightly pulled back. Dragging her eyes from him, Sarah looked at the Kent's confused faces and repeated, "I'm so sorry, Martha. Please, if there's anything I can do, just ask." 

Standing up, she pulled the strap of her purse over her shoulder. Clutching at the thin strip of leather, she fled the Kent home. Left in her wake, Martha finally let the tears fall down her cheeks. A moment later, Jonathan cradled her in his arms. "Don't worry, Martha. We'll be okay." 

Nodding against his shoulder, she whispered, "I had started to plan. I had a plan and now it's gone." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Couple Of Hours Later 

Kent Farm 

Whistling a happy tune, Lex drove up the country road leading to the Kent farm. Stopping in front of the Kent house, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of Clark sitting on the front steps. Stepping from his car, Lex called out, "Hey Clark, what's going on?" 

Looking up, Clark smiled weakly and answered, "Hi Lex. Things aren't so good around here today." 

Sitting beside Clark, Lex asked, "What's wrong?" 

"My Mom lost the KRYco account today. My parents have been sitting at the kitchen table going over bills for the past hour," replied Clark. 

"Is it that bad?" 

Nodding, Clark sighed, "Yeah, it is. The KRYco account helped keep the ends tied around here. It even allowed my parents to save some money for the first time in years. Now, it's gone." 

"Doesn't your Mom have other accounts?" 

Laughing weakly, Clark replied, "Sure, she does - The Talon and the A & P off HWY 90. The only problem is that they don't generate a lot of revenue." 

Beating back the guilt in his heart, Lex commented, "No wonder you're so upset." 

Wrapping his arms around Lex, Clark whispered, "That is most of it." 

Nuzzling his cheek against Clark's hair, Lex asked, "Most? What's the rest?" 

Pulling away from Lex, Clark explained, "Sarah Cole looks at me weird. She's done it more than once. It's like I remind her of somebody. It must be somebody important because she always stops in her tracks the second she sees me. Like today, she glanced at me while she was telling my mother the contract is over. The moment she saw me, she gasped. My parents noticed it, too." 

Frowning, Lex mused, "That is weird. I wonder what she could be seeing that shocks her so much." 

"I don't know. I just wish she would stop. Cause it really weirds me out," replied Clark. 

' _I think I may know why_ ,' thought Lex. Taking Clark gently by the hand, Lex headed for the storm cellar. Pulling open the doors, he led Clark down the stairs. Closing the doors, Lex figured Clark wouldn't be missed for a while. 

' _Yes_ , _I think I may know why_.' 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

A Couple Hours Later 

"Clark, could I talk to you?" Martha's voice rasped as she spoke. Weary and sad, she sat on her armchair and motioned for him to come closer. 

Sitting beside her, Clark asked, "What's going on, Mom?" 

For a second, her bottom lip trembled. Then, Martha reached out and took her sons hand in her own. Gripping his hand tightly, she explained, "Clark, your Father and I have been going over the bills and we're coming up short. We might be able to squeak by this month, but only if we don't throw you a party this year. It costs a lot because we hire hands to take over the work for that day. We can't afford to do it this year." 

Tears ran down her cheeks as she continued, "I'm so sorry, Clark. Usually, I save for this, but I didn't this year because of the KRYco contract. I was going to use this month's profits to throw your party, but there won't be any profits. In fact, we're in a deficit right now because of all the supplies I bought last month." 

Understandably, Clark was crushed. He thought of how he enjoyed those parties, but then he looked at his Mother's stricken face. Kneeling on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her. As her body shook with sobs, he held her tighter, wincing from the apologies and the forgiveness she begged for from him. Pulling away, he said, "Wait here, I'll be right back." 

It seemed only a second passed before he was kneeling before her again. This time, a roll of twenty-dollar bills held tightly in his hand. Pulling her hand forward, he placed the money in her palm. "It's only a little more than three hundred dollars. It's not much, but I want you to have it." 

Quickly, she protested, "No, Clark. That's your school ring money. Besides, you already give us most of your paycheck. I can't take this, too." 

Gently, he closed his hand around hers and said, "I don't need a school ring, but you need this. Please take it." 

More tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded her head. Gripping the money tightly, she forced a strained smile for Clark's benefit. Patting his cheek with her free hand, Martha whispered, "Okay. Go on to bed now." 

Smiling, Clark went upstairs quietly. After he was gone, Martha walked over to the kitchen. She pulled the money jar down from the third cabinet on the left and placed Clark's money inside. As she placed it back on the shelf, she broke down again. She was bound and determined to not let his sacrifice go unnoticed. Rushing over to the phone, she called Lex. The phone rang twice before a snobbish maid answered it. Her voice wavered as she asked for Lex, but she waited through the sizeable silence before a familiar voice asked, "Mrs. Kent?" 

"Lex?" 

Hearing the sorrow in her voice, Lex asked, "What's happened? 

"Something awful," she replied. For the next several minutes, she told him everything that happened. By the end, she was sobbing into the phone. 

Quickly, Lex comforted her, "It's okay, Mrs. Kent. I'm glad you came to me. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." 

"Thank you, Lex." 

"No, thank you, Mrs. Kent." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

June 10, 2003 

KRYco. Head Offices 

"Well, well, this is quite unforeseen," said Sara as Lex entered her office. 

Sitting uncomfortably in one of the office chairs across from Sara, Lex exhaled loudly before stating, "I'm not here for the reasons you think." 

"Oh really, what other reason could there be?" 

Sitting taller, he explained, "It's come to my attention that you stare at Clark in an odd way. I'm here to find out why." 

Nervously, Sara brushed off the question, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Leaning forward, he replied, "Oh I think you do." 

Staring intensely at Sara, he stated, "The way you look at Clark. It makes me wonder if he reminds you of someone." 

After a moment of silence, Lex stood up. As he left the office, he answered his own question, "I guess he does." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

June 13, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

"Here's another package, Lex," said Clark. "That's the fifth one this week from that cartography firm. What are you working on?" 

Eyeing Clark cautiously, Lex took the package and opened it. Spreading it out on his desk, he pulled out five other maps and spread them out as well. Looking at Clark, he asked, "What do the cities Smallville, Addis Ababa, Jakarta, Dallas, Jacksonville, Luanda and Cairo have in common?" 

Shrugging his shoulders, Clark answered, "I don't know. They're all on the planet Earth." 

Smiling, Lex replied, "Well, that is true, but what I meant is that each of these cities were sites of meteorite activity in 1986." 

Staring at the maps suspiciously, Clark asked, "Why are you looking for meteorite sites, Lex?" 

"I'm trying to figure out where you came from. I think maybe something can be learned from the trajectory of the landings. Maybe we could learn where your planet is. There could be other artifacts. Quite possibly, if I had more fragments of the language on your spaceship, I could translate it at some point. Or maybe, more people came down with you" 

Slowly, Clark started to shake. Tension streaming through his body, Clark looked at Lex and said, "Please stop. 

"What? Why?" 

Sitting down, Clark cradled his head in his hands. After several seconds, he lowered his hands and stared at the maps. "It was bad enough when you drew sketches of the symbols and pawed over my ship every chance you got. Now, you're ordering maps of locations where meteor rock landed." 

Looking up at Lex, Clark asked, "Did it ever occur to you that I may not want to know where I come from? I was abandoned, Lex. I don't know why, but I was abandoned all the same." 

Sitting on the edge of his desk, Lex asked, "You have a lot of painful questions burning away at you, Clark. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to try and find some answers?" 

Shaking his head, Clark replied, "No, I don't. Any answers that exist won't be found on Earth. They're far away in the past. Besides, if other people came down with me, they would have come for me a long time ago." 

"Quite frankly, you can't know that, Clark. There could be a million reasons for why you ended up on this planet or why no one has come looking for you." 

Looking directly into Lex's eyes, Clark hissed, "Maybe, but it's less painful to just not think about it at all." 

Looking at the floor, Lex battled against the words on the tip of his tongue. Losing the fight, he looked back at Clark and said, "When are you going to stop playing these games?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Tilting his head back, Lex countered, "Oh, I think you do." 

Sliding off the desk, Lex circled Clark as he spoke. "You play at being Human, but you're not. When are you going to admit that to yourself?" 

Stopping in front of Clark, Lex paused. When Clark didn't answer, Lex continued, "The night you told me that you're an alien, you were quick to follow it with the fact that you feel Human. I'm sure you do. You walk and talk like a Human, but wishing and hoping will not make you any less alien than it will make me any less Lionel Luthor's son." 

"This is stupid," protested Clark, but he instantly found Lex less than inch from his face. 

Gripping the arms of the chair in which Clark sat, Lex nodded as he explained, "I know a little something about self-deception, Clark. Believe me, I know. I got engaged seven times in a futile attempt at self-deception. It doesn't work. It doesn't last. You are an alien, plain and simple. When are you going to face up to that fact?" 

Pushing Lex back, Clark stood up. He locked his eyes with Lex for a moment before turning away and yelling, "I may not be Human, but just like you; the Earth is all I've ever known!" 

Shaking his head, Lex replied softly, "No, you're wrong. You were a child when you arrived here. That means you were born somewhere else. The Earth is not all you've ever known." 

Dragging his fingers through his hair, Clark retreated. Lacing his fingers together at the base of his neck, Clark shook his head. Caught up in the echo of Lex's words, he never felt the man approach until fingertips grazed his cheek. Quickly, their eyes locked as Lex said, "I want to help you, Clark. You've carried a lot of pain through the years because there were questions without answers. I want to find you some answers and the rest we can face together." 

His dark eyes softening, Clark slowly nodded. Bringing his hands down, he suddenly had Lex wrapped in a tight embrace. Holding onto him, Clark whispered, "Yes, together." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

June 21, 2003 

Kent Farm 

Jumping from the seat, Clark pulled the tractor's engine hood open. Staring inside, he concentrated on finding the problem and fixing it. Suddenly two arms wrapped around him from behind and a smooth voice whispered, "Happy Birthday, Clark." 

Feeling the words vibrate against the edge of his ear, Clark smiled. Turning around, he found Lex, holding a small brown package. Looking at the plainly wrapped gift, Clark quipped, "Wrap that yourself?" 

"Smart ass." Smirking, Lex tossed the package at Clark as he replied, "I hope you like it." 

Tearing at the paper, Clark opened the small box within to find a Smallville High Class of 2004 ring in it. Gently, Clark pulled the ring from the mounting pad. Slowly, he ran his fingers over the 18 karat gold insignias and the round garnet stone gleaming darkly from its solid setting. Looking up at Lex, Clark asked, "How did you know?" 

Smiling, Lex took the ring from Clark. As he slid it on the ring finger of Clark's right hand, he replied, "A little birdie told me that you give all but twenty dollars of each paycheck to your parents. You've been saving money for this ring for the past year. That same birdie told me that you gave your Mother your savings so she could pay the bills." 

Smiling down at his ring, Clark laughed, "A little birdie, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

Then, Lex gasped. As Clark's arms surrounded him, his lungs rebelled. His lips swelled as Clark forcefully kissed him. Smiling through it all, he brought his hands up to hold Clark as tightly as he could. After several seconds, Lex managed to extract himself from Clark's embrace long enough to tell him: "Come on, we've got places to be." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

At That Very Moment 

Talon Cafe 

Decked out from top to bottom in streamers and "Happy Birthday" signs, the coffee shop rustled with the noise of unfinished business. In the kitchen, Martha finished the final touches on the birthday cake. In the main room, Marcus and Justin assembled tables under Sam's loud direction. Bustling about, Lana and Chloe hurried to place tablecloths and centerpieces over the newly erected tables. 

With the decorations almost finished, the first guests arrived. Greeted by Lana, they entered the room. Brian, the would be scarecrow from last year, asked if there was anything he could do to help as he placed his present on the gift table. The pharmacist, Walter Smythe, waddled into the cafe a few minutes later. Smiling from ear to ear, he told Martha for the fiftieth time how proud she should be to have a son as brave as Clark. On and on, they came - Passing friends, classmates and a few people who knew in their hearts what a hero Clark really was. 

Glancing at her watch, Lana knew Lex and Clark would be arriving soon. At that thought, she panicked a bit. She looked at the swirling chaos of tablecloths, people and baked goods surrounding her and almost cried. Taking a moment, she squared her shoulders and headed for the front door to keep lookout. 

Several minutes later, Lex and Clark arrived. Lana announced their arrival and the guests stopped what they were doing and turned toward the door. As Clark walked through the door, everyone yelled, "Surprise!" 

Shocked beyond belief, Clark couldn't believe how many people appeared. From table to table, he walked with Lex by his side. He shook hands and accepted pats on the shoulder. The night was filled with happiness, joy and Martha's baked goods. A dance followed and the party went well into the night. In fact, in was past three in the morning before the last celebrant stumbled out the door. 

As she closed the door behind her, Martha glanced at Lex. Their eyes locked in a knowing glance that said simply, "Thank you for coming through." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

August 8, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

"What is it you want this time, Mr. Luthor?" asked Mr. And Mrs. Cole in perfect harmony as they charged into Lex's office. 

Stopping in front of Lex's desk, Raymond continued, "First, you made phone calls. I thought you'd go away if I just ignored you, but then I got letters and e-mails. How did you get my personal e-mail, anyway? Doesn't matter, because you crossed the line when you sent a transvestite singing telegram to my office this morning." 

Chiming in, Sara exclaimed, "My children could have seen that." 

Shrugging, Lex explained, "I just wanted to meet with you so we could talk about a truce." 

"Excuse me?" 

Standing up, Lex walked over to the Coles as he replied, "A truce. Surely, you know what one of those is - It's when two parties come together to bury the hatchet." 

Rolling his eyes, Raymond said, "I know what a truce is. I just never expected those words to come out of your mouth." 

"You wound me, Raymond. Really you do. However, I forgive you." Walking over to his bar, he asked, "Would you like a drink?" 

Folding his arms over his chest, Raymond asked again, "What is this all about?" 

Lex offered a cup to Sara but received a similarly cool response. Shrugging, Lex turned toward the bar and poured himself some scotch. Taking a sip, he turned back to the Coles and said, "Clark's birthday had a great impact on me. It may interest you to know that Clark is a very good influence on me. He really is. After watching your kids and Clark be such good friends, I began to realize that negative feelings between us are unnecessary. If they can get past our petty problems, then maybe so can we. Raymond, Sara, I'd like for us to start over as if the past year of bad feelings never happened." 

Taking another sip from his drink, Lex pointed at Raymond and said, "Tell you what - As a showing of good faith, I'll throw a party on August 30th. It'll be an intimate dinner party and I have one of the best cooks in the country, if not the world. The food will certainly be good even if the company is not." 

Raymond glanced at his wife. He knew it went against his better judgment and he could see that she thought it was a mistake, but Raymond agreed. If this could bring an end to Lex's endless meddling, he considered it a price happily paid. He shook Lex's hand and accepted that drink after all. Finally, the Coles left the office happy that, at least, no more singing transvestites would darken their doorstep. 

Intently, Lex watched them leave. Several minutes passed before Lex pulled out his maps and smiled. Looking at his office door, he whispered, "Fools." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

August 22, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

"Hey Lex, I wanted to ask you...something," said Clark as he walked into Lex's office. Seeing Lex hunched over a series of maps, he paused. Stepping closer, Clark examined the maps. "New maps?" 

"Yes, new maps," replied Lex. Pointing to the two maps lying side-by-side, he said, "I think there's a connection between the Coles and the meteorites." 

His mouth falling open, it took a moment for Clark to respond. "What?" 

Putting his hands up, Lex said, "Let me explain." 

Nodding, Clark squeaked, "Please." 

Quickly, Lex pulled out two of the maps. Both maps were of the Earth, but one was solid while the other was a transparency. First, Lex pointed to the solid map on his desk. Pointing at the red marks on the chart, Lex explained, "These points correspond to places where main impacts of meteor rock occurred. See, here's Smallville. Then, we have Addis Ababa and Jakarta. The green points on the map correspond to minor meteor rock impacts. See, we have Dallas, Jacksonville, Luanda, Cairo and several others." 

Lining up the maps, Lex placed the transparency over the solid map. The red and green dots disappeared behind black dots. Looking at Clark, Lex asked, "Do you know what the black dots on this map correspond to?" 

Looking at Lex, Clark shook his head. 

Licking his lips, Lex answered the question, "To offices or plants run by KRYco or one of its subsidiaries." 

"What?" 

Nodding, Lex exclaimed, "Don't you see? This is too uncanny to be coincidence. Dallas and Cairo are cities in which many international companies have offices. In fact, LuthorCorp has an office in each of these cities. But very few companies have offices in Smallville, Luanda or Addis Ababa. KRYco seems to seek out the meteor rock sites." 

His eyes large with wonder, Clark mumbled, "Then, they can't be my kind." 

"What was that?" 

Straightening up, Clark answered, "Nothing. So, what are you going to do with this information?" 

"Not I, Clark - We. We're going to follow it to its inevitable end." 

Uncertain, Clark stared at the maps and asked, "and that would be?" 

"The truth." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

August 30, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

"Mr. And Mrs. Raymond Cole and family have just arrived." 

Nodding, Lex glanced at his security chief and replied, "Let them through." 

Crossing the sitting room, Lex approached the Kents and announced, "Excuse me for one second, I have some more guests who just arrived." 

"More guests?" accused Jonathan, "You said this was going to be a private dinner." 

"It's only five more guests, Mr. Kent. Still quite private, I assure you," answered Lex just before he turned and walked out of the room. 

Sneering, Jonathan watched him leave. As Lex disappeared, he turned to his family and said, "What did I tell you? This guy never changes. This is the same trick he pulled a couple years ago. The only difference is this time we thought we'd be the only guests and last time we thought it was a party." 

Placing a hand on Jonathan's shoulder, Martha pleaded, "Please, Jonathan, try and be civil." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark asked, "Can't you give him one chance? He's not the monster you want to think he is." 

Looking at Clark, Jonathan answered, "I gave him one chance already. He threw it away a long time ago. He doesn't get a second one." 

Placing a hand on both Jonathan and Clark, Martha asked, "Can't we just have a nice dinner out? Just one night that doesn't end with you two arguing?" 

Glancing over Martha's head, Jonathan and Clark slowly nodded. As Martha smiled, Lex and guests entered the room. Standing up, Martha watched in shock as Sarah Cole stopped in her tracks and returned the uncomfortable, awe-filled stare. Simultaneously, they turned to Lex and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?" 

Putting up his hands, Lex looked at Sarah and answered, "Dinner is a great place to talk about business, about contracts and services you still need to have filled." 

Silently, Sarah and Martha looked back at each other. An odd moment passed before they stepped to the side, meeting on the other side of the room. Turning to Lex, Raymond mentioned, "Isn't it interesting that you'd invited the Kents to this 'private' dinner? Especially since yesterday our expansion applications were approved by the city council." 

Nodding, Lex chuckled, "Now, that you mention it. It does smack of impeccable timing." 

Tilting his head toward Raymond, Lex whispered, "It would be nice if the casualties of our war could be made whole." 

Glancing at his wife who was in the midst of a cheery handshake, Raymond agreed, "Yes, Mr. Luthor, it would indeed." 

A smiling Martha practically danced over to her husband and whispered in his ear. As a wide smile spread across his face, Jonathan hugged his wife. Pulling away, he led her over to Raymond and Sarah. On the way, he tugged on Clark to join them. As a family, they reached the Coles. Clearing his throat, Jonathan said, "I'm glad to hear you want to restart your contract." 

Shaking his head, Clark stepped forward and extended his hand. "What my Father is trying to say is thank you. This means a lot to our family." 

Pausing, Raymond shook Clark's hand. He noticed that Clark gripped his hand tightly and squeezed back tightly in return. He was shocked when he didn't see a trace of a grimace cross Clark's face. Pulling his hand away, Raymond stared at Clark strangely for several seconds until the cook stepped into the room and announced, "Dinner is served." 

Holding Raymond back, Lex encouraged the Kents and the rest of Coles to enter the dining room. Just outside the door, Lex turned to Raymond and asked, "Why did you look at Clark like that, Raymond?" 

"He has quite a grip on him," mused Raymond as he watched Clark and Marcus exchange hellos. 

Looking at Clark as well, Lex observed, "I've seen you stare at him like that before. You stare at him like he reminds you of someone." 

Flustered, Raymond replied, "I suppose I do." 

"So, does he?" 

Taken aback, Raymond asked, "Does he what?" 

Stepping forward as Raymond stepped back, Lex answered, "Remind you of someone?" 

Stopping his retreat, Raymond replied, "Yes, if you must know. He does." 

Taking Raymond by the elbow, Lex led Raymond toward the dining room as he mentioned, "Did you know that Clark is adopted?" 

Raymond's double take was answer enough. 

Over the next two hours, dinner was served in six courses. The dining table was oval and Lex sat at the head of it. To his left, sat the Kents, starting with Clark. To his right, sat the Coles, starting with Raymond. Their conversation was polite and at times boring, but no one mentioned it. Marcus, Laura and Sam remained oddly quiet during dinner while Clark eagerly entered into the light banter. 

For the final course, the chef served his world-renowned chocolate confection. For once, the room was silent as everyone sampled the dessert. For his part, Lex picked at the creamy chocolate layers as he watched the Coles. As Raymond swallowed his first bite, Lex asked, "Raymond, you were telling me before dinner that Clark reminds you of someone. Care to tell us who that is?" 

Instantly, all eyes were on Raymond. Intensely, Sarah looked at her husband and asked, "Raymond? What did you say?" 

Looking sheepish, Raymond met his wife's angry gaze and tried to explain, "Mr. Luthor noted that I looked at Clark oddly. He asked if Clark reminded me of anyone. I simply answered yes." 

Quickly, Lex added, "Could you kindly tell me who this person is, Raymond." 

Speaking for Raymond, Sarah said, "No, I couldn't say." 

Leaning forward, Lex asked, "So, you know who Raymond is talking about, as well?" 

Stammering, Sarah replied, "I... Mr. Luthor, why do you want to know?" 

Feeling Clark's kick, Lex reached under the table and patted Clark's thigh. "Family resemblance is a strange thing, Mrs. Cole. I don't look a thing like my Father, but I'm practically a male clone of my Mother. I even have many of her gestures. Yes, genetics can be a funny thing. So, I wonder if Clark resembles someone so much that you are both taken aback by it every single time you see him, then maybe that person is related to Clark." 

This time, Lex winced as Clark kicked him hard. Looking to his left, he saw the trio of murderous stares urging him to leave this alone. Looking to the right, Lex saw confusion in Marcus, Laura and Sam, but in Raymond and Sarah, he saw protest. Giving Raymond his full attention, Lex listened as they argued. 

"Mr. Luthor, it is simply not possible." 

"My husband is correct, Mr. Luthor, for our friend has been dead many years." 

Locking eyes with Sarah, Lex directed his next question to her, "Dead so long that he couldn't have a son Clark's age?" 

Faced with Sarah's silence, Lex fed her more information. "Clark is seventeen years old. The Kents adopted him in 1986. Any of that ring a bell?" 

Breaking the silence, Jonathan jumped out of his seat and shouted, "Lex that is enough! You have no right to tell other people our business." 

As if Jonathan's voice broke a spell, Raymond stood and announced, "You are right, Mr. Kent. Children, we are leaving now." 

Marcus, Laura and Sam stood in unison. They stepped away from their chairs and followed Raymond as he took a step toward the door. Sarah didn't budge. She just kept staring at Clark. Reaching out, she grabbed Raymond's arm. As he looked back at her, she whispered, "Could it be?" 

Turning toward her, Raymond replied, "Sarah, you know it is not possible." 

Shaking her head, Sarah looked at Clark once again and sighed, "No, I don't know that. I haven't known that for quite a while." 

Letting go of Raymond's arm, Sarah slowly made her way to Clark. Standing beside him, she reached for his water glass. Smoothly, she tipped the glass over his head, splashing him with the full contents. A chorus of protest erupted around her but she could only see Clark's horrified expression. Placing the cup down, Sarah used the same hand to gently comb Clark's hair back. Once Clark's hair was slicked straight back, she stepped to the side and said, "Raymond, who else's son could this be?" 

Pulling out his chair again, Raymond collapsed onto it. Staring across the table at Clark, he said, "Could you be?" 

Wide-eyed, Clark swallowed hard before asking, "Could I be who?" 

"Kal-El?" 


End file.
